It's Complicated
by pinkpen23
Summary: A semi-song fic that came to me while driving.  It's pretty much based on the Wizard Rock song "Don't Leave."  It's short and sad, and I'm not totally sure how I feel about it, but R&R.  Thanks


Hermione had begun to seriously worry about Ron. She noticed that he had begun to contribute less and less to any conversation they had (unless it was to complain), and she noticed the dark look that started to appear in Ron's eyes more and more often.

It was late one particular night, and Harry was sitting at the mouth of the tent, keeping watch. Hermione, while pretending to read _Hogwarts: A History_, snuck glances at Ron, checking to see what kind of mood he was in. Every time she looked, however, he appeared to have a very sour expression on his face. All Hermione wanted to do was comfort him. She wanted to reassure him that things were going to get better—even if she didn't believe it herself.

After a few more sneaky glances at Ron, Hermione finally worked up the courage to speak.

"Ron?"

Ron gave a non-committal grunt.

"I—err—I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Why?" Ron asked, sounding annoyed.

"Because we're friends," Hermione said, "Best friends. And I just wanted to talk."

"Talk about what?" Ron asked, still sounding annoyed but slightly more curious.

"Anything that doesn't have to do with Horcruxes," Hermione answered

"_That _sounds like a bloody brilliant idea," Ron said, lightening up for the first time in days.

Hermione had managed to make Ron relax. She smiled and continued. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Ron sat there, thinking for a moment. Hermione watched him intently, wondering what he was thinking about. She noticed that he was concentrating very hard and could practically hear the wheels in his head turning.

"Let's talk about us," Ron said finally.

"Us?" Hermione repeated, her heart skipping a beat.

"You said anything that doesn't have to do with Horcruxes," Ron replied.

"But what is there really to say about—"

Hermione stopped mid-sentence at the look Ron had given her. They both knew there was something between the two of them, and for Hermione to play dumb was just plain silly.

"Okay," Hermione said nervously, "Go ahead."

"Well, I guess I should start off by saying sorry, huh?"

Hermione didn't respond, so Ron continued.

"You know? Sorry for last year? For the whole Lavender thing? That was such a disaster; I wish it would have never happened…"

"Me too," Hermione responded quietly.

"You do?"

"Of course."

"Well, then can we make it official?" Ron asked, "I mean, sure, no one would know but you, me and Harry, but still…It would be better than what we have now, wouldn't it?"

"Ron," Hermione said in a nervous tone, "I don't think that's the best idea right now."

"Why?" Ron asked, looking a little agitated.

"Because of everything that's going on!" Hermione exclaimed. "I think it would _complicate_ things, and we both know that's the last thing we need right now."

Ron shook his head. "I should have known."

"Known what" Hermione asked, confused.

"You don't like me like that…you like Harry."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed incredulously.

"You like Harry. I always thought you did. Granted, the past few months I was beginning to think maybe, _just maybe_, I was good enough for you. That Harry Potter's boring best friend was good enough for you. Obviously, he's not—I'm not."

"Ron , you can't believe that!" Hermione said, tears welling in her eyes.

"That's the only thing I can believe, Hermione! Your answer is a cop out! Give me a real answer."

"You can't make me choose between you and what we're fighting for, Ron. That's not fair."

"Another cop out. I'm done with this conversation. Good night Hermione."

And with that, Ron turned around in his bunk to face the tent wall. Hermione remained in her favorite chair, crying silent tears.

Ron had just run out the ten, after his and Harry's disastrous fight. Hermione, without hesitation, ran after him. Through the rain, Hermione spotted Ron, a few yards away.

"Ron! Ron, come back!"

Ron stopped walking, but did not turn around. Hermione ran up to him and called his name again, this time softly.

"Hermione, you chose him. You just said you did. You two don't need me. I'm done with this."

"Ron, I told you not to make me choose between me and this war we're fighting. It's not fair!"

"What's not fair is Harry dragging us out here, without warning us that he had no plan! Look at all the sacrifices we've had to make! And for what? One bloody Horcrux that we can't even get rid of!"

"Ron," Hermione said, trying to stay calm. "I know it's been a long time since we've just been friends, and not these soldiers that we've had to become. I know it's hard, and I know it's not fair, but you can't just leave! You're my friend, Ron. I need you."

"Friend," Ron repeated bitterly, "That's all we'll ever be, isn't it?"

"Ron, you know that right now that's all I can give you," Hermione said, tears falling from her eyes. "Maybe one da—"

But Hermione was unable to finish her sentence because Ron had started walking away again. Hermione just stood there in shock as Ron continued walking, eventually passing though the boundary.


End file.
